Food manufacturers and distributors have a need to freeze food products quickly in order to maintain food product freshness and safety. Within a larger freezer room, a smaller area is cordoned off and is used as a blast freezer. The blast freezer performs this quick freeze using a high level of airflow at below freezing temperatures. In order to remove a stack of food products from the blast freezer and load the next stack quickly, a large sliding curtain wall or panel opens and closes by sliding on a track and trolley system. These sliding walls are insulated and can be up to 30 feet tall and 25 feet wide or larger.